


Child Of Magic

by Dazeventura6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Baby Harry, Gen, Grandmothers are the best, Never cross an angry father, Voldy gets his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: What if James and Lily Potter were not the only parents Harry had. What happens when his third parent shows up?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads, Marvel Fanfic Must Reads, VioletZap's all-time favorite stories





	Child Of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my alpha and beta readers Susspencer and Drarryblack.

Loki had been feeling uncomfortable all day, and he just couldn't put his finger on why that was. At first, he thought it was just a malaise caused by someone else's prank, but nobody seemed to be watching him too carefully for the effects. It wasn't until he retired to his chambers that night that he realised that what was bothering him wasn't an attack on him but an attack on his son.

His son, the child of his magic and a Midgardian couple who had invoked him in ritual to help conception. His Harry, as his Midgardian parents called him. Loki stiffened in his chair as he finally figured out that his magic was warning him of a threat to the child and presumably the child's parents. He summoned a scrying bowl and prepared to find out what his magic was warning him about.

What he saw made him growl in anger. He got up and stalked out of the palace and straight for one of the Ways he used to travel between the realms. That upstart was trying to kill his son. It would not be borne.

~*~

Voldemort was pleased. The mudblood bitch was finally dead. Now all he had to do was kill the brat, and there would be nobody to stop him. He would be invincible and immortal for he had taken steps to ensure that. He raised his wand and pointed it at the crying baby.

"Avada - "he started only to be interrupted by a swirl of green magic in front of the baby.

At first, he wondered if he had somehow already cast the spell and it had gone wrong, but before he could ponder too much, a man appeared from within the magic.

"You dare raise your primitive focus at my son? My son? The child of my magic, blessed with all my powers and those of his mortal parents? Who do you think you are? A pathetic worm like you doesn't deserve the magic he was blessed with, and I shall be taking it back." Loki snarled, protective instincts in full flow. 

He made a hooking motion with his hands and pulled. Voldemort could feel something break inside him and flow out of him towards the dark-haired man in front of him. Dark energy seemed to flow out of the wizard towards Loki. The god made a face and directed the energy towards the earth where it could be cleansed and recycled. There was no way he would be absorbing any of that tainted energy. It looked and felt foul to him.

Voldemort collapsed his body, beginning to crumble from the loss of his magic.

"Wh-who are you?" He stammered aghast that all his planning had come to nought. Without his magic, his horcruxes were useless and would crumble as well.

"Loki Odinson, God of Magic and Chaos," Loki stated as he directed the last of the dark magic into the ground and watched the Dark wizard dissolve into dust and rags with vicious satisfaction. 

Harry meanwhile made a small whimpering sound.

"Mama" the baby cried, and Loki immediately turned towards the little one.

"There, there, sweetling. Mama's gone, but Father's here. You're not alone, little one. Hush, my baby." He soothed as the baby sniffled and snuggled close to him when he picked him up.

They heard pounding footsteps on the stairs, and both boy and god turned to see a dark-haired man burst through the door. 

"Harry." The man cried. Then, " who are you?" He asked Loki.

"Don't you recognise your god, Sirius Black? You and James were faithful worshippers to me for so many years." Loki drawled an amused expression on his face. 

"My Lord Loki?" Sirius choked out in shock. He could feel the power radiating from the being in front of him and did not doubt his identity. Nobody human could possess that much power. Not to mention, he recognised the touch of that particular blend of chaos and magic as something he had felt before when invoking his god.

"Indeed. I wasn't in time to save James and Lily, for which I am sorry, but I did save my son." Loki stated, looking down at Harry with sadness and affection. 

"Y-your son?" Sirius stammered "o-of course. The ritual." He finished as he realised what had happened. 

"Yes, Black. They invoked me in the ritual, making Harry my son by magic. I think I shall take my son and be going now." 

"But what happened to Voldemort?" Sirius asked wide-eyed. 

Loki just pointed to the tattered robe that was all that was left of the dark wizard.

"Huh." Sirius said, kicking at the cloth desultorily, "and the rat who betrayed them?" He asked eyeing Loki expectantly.

Loki seemed to ponder this for a moment before he snapped his fingers and a rat appeared in his free hand dangling by its tail.

"This one?" He asked in a faux innocent tone, although there was a blood-thirsty glint in his eyes.

"Oh, yes. That very one." Sirius agreed, smiling viciously as he conjured an unbreakable cage to put the rat in.

Loki dropped the rat into the cage and handed it to Sirius.

"I trust you will take care that he is properly punished? No quick death for this one." Loki said mildly.

"Oh, no. I'll make sure he gets life with the dementors," Sirius said even as the rat struggled and fought trying to get out of the cage.

The god nodded, and with another snap of his fingers, all Harry's things and his parents' things were packed and stored in one of Loki's pocket dimensions. The trickster god then started to walk out of the house.

"You'll take care of the funerals as well, I hope? We won't be attending. I think it might be best if the world forgot about Harry Potter." Loki stated as he walked downstairs, carrying Harry.

"May-may I know how he is doing, and see him from time to time? It's just, James and Lily named me his godfather and I -" 

Loki chuckled then shook his head interrupting Sirius. 

"I'm not laughing at you, Black. But I am his godly father. My son will soon be a god, immortal like me. I am not sure if contact with a short-lived race like yours will be good for him. However, I will leave the choice in his hands, and I believe I could make sure you are informed of how he is doing from time to time." Loki said thoughtfully. 

Sirius nodded fervently. He understood.

"Every birthday and Yule, maybe?" He pressed. 

"Oh, you mortals do celebrate every year do you not instead of every century like us." Loki agreed, still looking pensive, "perhaps we can celebrate every year for Harry until he is an adult." Loki said gazing fondly down at the baby who was now sleeping with his head on the god's shoulder. 

"Thank you," Sirius said, nodding his head respectfully. 

Loki nodded back and disappeared with Harry in a swirl of green magic.

Sirius blew out a breath in relief; Harry was as safe as he could be and well cared for. Now he just had to deal with the treacherous rat. He snarled down at the rat in its cage and disapparated with a sharp crack to appear in the Ministry. 

~*~

An hour later found young Harry safely ensconced in his grandmother’s arms being fed one of Idunn’s apples of immortality as a puree even as his father argued with Odin about Harry staying on Asgard. Frigga had blithely ignored both men, grabbing Harry out of Loki’s arms as soon as she spotted the baby and walked off into her rooms to pamper her new grand-child.

The two men were still arguing as Harry began to glow with immortality and they turned to gape at Frigga and Harry.

“There now. My grandson is a proper immortal. Now you can both stop arguing and Loki, you can help me set up rooms for our young prince. What is my grandson’s name, may I ask?” Frigga asked, picking the baby up as he stopped glowing.

“You can’t just-“ Odin started to say but was cut off by a glare from his wife.

“You will not be sending  _ my grandson _ to live with those mortals. His mortal parents are dead. I will not have them setting him up to die again. You listen to me well,  _ sire _ ,  _ my _ grandson, will be treated like the prince of Asgard that he is. This is our first grandchild. And with the way, these boys behave, he may very well be our only grandchild. I will not be separated from him. Am I clear?” Frigga asked with a formidable glare on her usually kind face.

Odin knew he had lost. Loki’s son would be staying. So he nodded to his queen, the only one who could change his mind once it was made up.

“His mortal parents named the boy Harry James Potter. But I was thinking of giving him a name more fit for a prince of Asgard.” Loki answered, smirking delightedly at his mother.

“Hmm, yes. He does deserve something better than Harry. How about Heimir?” Frigga asked, “Or Havardr?”

“I like Heimir,” Loki answered and then with a glance at the still fuming King of Gods he continued, “Heimir Odinn Lokison?”

“That is a wonderful name for my little Prince.” Frigga crooned, cooing to the now happily babbling baby, “Named after two kings. He shall be twice blessed.” She said beaming at the two men, and Odin lost the last of his anger at being thwarted.

He now had a grandson. The little tyke was cute too so maybe it wouldn’t be as bad. Who knows his grandson might even turn out better than either of his sons.

~*~

  
  
  



End file.
